Harry Potter: L'héritier des trois Mages
by gdmn92
Summary: Si vous voulez savoir allez lire parceque je suis nul pour les résumé :)
1. Default Chapter

Chapitre1 : La Fuite  
  
Harry venait juste de rentrer chez les Dursley que son oncle le prit lui et sa valise et le je ta violemment dans sa chambre. Tu ne sors plus d'ici c'est clair ? demanda t-il. Oui, murmura sombrement Harry. Deux jour était passé depuis ce jour là. Il avait envoyé Hedwige, son hibou, porté une lettre a Ron mais celle-ci n'était toujours pas revenu et cela l'inquiétait. Il était au bord de la fenêtre quand, soudain, il vit un hibou noir foncé sur lui. Il se baissa a temps et le rapace laissa tomber le colis sur son lit avant de repartir sans demander son reste. Harry se dirigea vers le colis et dès qu'il l'ouvrit une odeur nauséabonde se fit sentir. Il se boucha le née et s'approcha pour voir ce qu'il y'avait a l'intérieur. Ce qu'il vit l'effraya. A l'intérieur du paquet se trouvait Hedwige le ventre ouvert avec des ver dedans. A l'intérieur se trouvait une aussi une lettre et Harry la prit les mains tremblantes. Dès qu'il la toucha il sentit sa cicatrice le piquer un tout petit peu mais ouvris la lettre sans s'en soucier.  
  
Chère Potter,  
  
Mes mangemort attaquerons ce soir a 20h00 précise. J'espére qu'ils te feront bien souffrir avant de m'apporter ta dépouille. Avec mes sentiments les plus sincère, Lord Voldemort.  
  
Harry regarda l'heure et vit qu'il ne restait plus que 2 minutes avant l'attaque des mangemort. Sans réfléchir il prit sa baguette, rangea toute ses affaires dans la valise et la réduit avec un sort pour la mettre dans sa poche. Lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers il sortit directement dans la rue et vit avec horreur une vingtaine d'homme habillé en noir avec une cagoule. Les mangemort, pensa t-il. Il se mit a courir de toute ses forces dans la rue et arriva dans un cul de sac. Merde, dit t-il. Alors Potter, dit une voix derrière lui. On est coincé ?Que c'est dommage. Oh ! Mais quel honneur Malefoy, répondit Harry. Vous êtes toujours au botte de se crétin de Tom. Tais toi petit impoli, répondit celui-ci. Tu te crois assez fort pour nous résistez ? Eh ben c'est ce qu'en va voir. ENDOLORIS, cria t'il. Harry reçu le sort de plein fouet. Il souffrait mais il ne crierai pas pour leur faire plaisir. Alors Potter on ne crie pas ? demanda Malefoy. Bon alors on va si mettre a trois. Harry, toujours a terre, entendit trois voix crié le sort et hurla tellement il souffrait. Au bout d'une minutes les mangemort arrêtèrent le sort. Alors Potter, tu te sens faible, dit l'un des mangemorts. Comme tes parents. Ta mère cette sale sang de bourbe et ton père se marié à cette salope, n'était pas digne d'être un sang pur un peu comme ses Weasley. On les tura tous dès quand on aura fini avec toi. Harry sentit la colère tandis que le mangemort insultait encore ses parents et les Weasley. S'en fut de trop lorsqu'il insulta Sirius, car Harry s'était relevé et avait l'air tellement en colère que tout les mangemort reculèrent d'un pas en voyant son regard meurtrier mais reprirent vite de l'assurance et avancèrent d'un pas. Vous allez payer pour tout ce que vous avez dit, dit-il d'une voix froide et colérique. Expélliarmus, lança t-il. Tout les mangemort se retrouvèrent éloigné 20mètres plus loin et leur baguette vinrent s'entasser au pied d'Harry. Seul Lucius avait garder sa baguette et il lança à Harry le sort de la mort. AVADA KEDAVRA. Harry ferma les yeux tandis que le sort s'avançait vers lui, Il pensa a se retrouver à Poudlard et il se sentit décoller un petit peu puis atterrir un peu brutalement. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Poudlard et un chien courir vers lui avant de s'évanouir. Lorsqu'il ouvrit un peu les yeux, Il vit qu'il était à l'infirmerie et entendit deux personne parler a coté de lui. Lorsque les deux personnes remarquèrent qu'il était réveillé il se tournèrent vers lui et Il les reconnu directement. Il y'avait parmi eux Sirius Black, son parrain, et Dumbledore, son directeur. Bonjour Harry, dit Dumbledore. Pourrait tu nous raconter comment tu es arrivé ici ? Voyons Albus, dit Sirius. Il vient à peine de se réveiller et vous l'embêter déjà en lui posant des questions. C'est bon Sirius je me sens bien, dit Harry d'une voix ensommeillé. Professeur je vais vous raconter toute l'histoire du début. Pendant un quart d'heure Harry leur raconta comment il s'était fait attaqué par les mangemorts et comment il avait atterri a Poudlard en pensant s'y retrouvé. Et bien Harry tu m'étonne, tu as réussi a repoussé tout les mangemort 20mètres plus loin rien qu'avec un Expelliarmus. Oui Harry même moi je n'arrive pas a en faire autant, dit Albus. Mais ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est que est transplané jusqu'à dans l'enceinte de Poudlard Seul les personne plus puissante que celui qui a fait la protection peut transplané à l'intérieur même de Poudlard. Voyons professeur Dumbl...... Appelle moi Albus Harry. Oui, Albus je ne peux pas être plus puissant que vous. Attendez moi un instant, dit Dumbledore avant de transplané sous le nez d'Harry et de Sirius qui ne semblait pas étonné. Voilà, si tu réussi à l'ouvrir, dit-il en revenant avec une lettre dans la main, c'est que tu est plus puissant que moi. Il tandis la lettre à Harry qui réussi à l'ouvrir sans problème. Attendez professeur, c'est une blague ? demanda Harry. Lis la lettre Harry, dit celui-ci, lis là. Harry lut la lettre a haute et intelligible voix. 


	2. Chapitre2

#Phénilangue# /Fourchelang /  
  
Chapitre2 : Héritier  
  
Il tandis la lettre à Harry qui réussi à l'ouvrir sans problème. Attendez professeur, c'est une blague ? demanda Harry. Lis la lettre Harry, dit celui-ci, lis là. Harry lut la lettre a haute et intelligible voix.  
  
Chère héritier,  
  
Tu te demande peut être ce qui ce passe mais tu demandera plus de renseignements à ton directeur. Harry tu es mon héritier mais aussi celui de Salazard Serpentard. Je t'explique, moi et Salazard, le jour ou nous avons fondé Poudlard, Avons celé un pacte disant que nous aurions un héritier commun qui combattrait les forces du mal et qu'il serait le plus puissant sorcier qui est jamais exister sur terre. Tu te demandes comment c'est possible. Ton père était mon héritier et ta mère celle de Salazard. Comme je te l'ai dit avant il faudra que tu demandes plus de renseignements a ton directeur et j'espère que tu vaincra le mal, mais sache qu'il n y aura jamais de lumières sans ténèbres, se qui veut dire que tu ne réussira jamais a détruire toutes les forces du mal il restera toujours un mage noir quelque part. Trouve ma chambre des secrets et tu pourra apprendre tout mon savoir. L'énigme pour trouver cette chambre est : Va vers celui qui est immortelle, Celui qui par son chant te redonne un peu de chaleur, Celui qui par mes couleur te conduira, A l'endroit ou j'ai caché ma chambre des secrets.  
  
Godric Gryffondor  
  
P.S. :J'espère que tu redonnera honneur a ma maison car je n'ai jamais été un mauvais mage. J'ai toujours respecté la tradition et a cause de sa les sorciers me prennent pour un mage noir. Descend dans ma chambre des secret et trouve la bibliothèque. Je sais que tu préfère travailler dans la chambre des secret de Godric et j'ai laissé deux livres qui contiennent tout mon savoir en sort de magie noire, Car on ne bat le mal que par le mal.  
  
Salazard Serpentard  
  
Harry releva les yeux de la lettre et regarda Dumbledore.  
  
Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ? demanda t-il calmement. Je pensai que tu avais déjà assez d'ennui avec ta célébrité alors le fait de te dire que tu était l'héritier des trois plus grand sorcier que la terre ait connu n'arrangerait pas les choses. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ? demanda Albus. Non je ne vous en veut pas, et pourquoi dite vous trois ? cette lettre dit que je ne suis l'héritier que de Salazard et Godric. Parce que tu es aussi l'héritier de Merlin car celui-ci était le père de Godric. Maintenant que Voldemort est revenu, il fallait que tu saches tout cela.. D'accord, j'ai besoin de rester seul pour digérer tout sa. D'accord on te laisse tout seul, dit Sirius avant de repartir sous sa forme animagi.  
  
Harry réfléchissait, tout cela paraissait tellement irréelle. Mais c'est avec un sourire qu'il se souvint que rien n'est impossible en magie. De toute façon il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'il l'assume. Il décida d'aller faire un tour dans le château et à coté du bureau de Dumbledore il repensait à l'énigme. « Mais qu'est ce qui peut redonné de la chaleur rien que par son chant »pensa t-il. C'est alors qu'il vit Fumseck volé vers lui et se poser sur son épaule. L'oiseau se mit à chanter et Harry sentit une bouffé de chaleur monté en lui. Mais bien sûr ! s'écria t-il. C'est un phénix. Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'a trouvé un tableau avec un phénix. Il parcourra tout Poudlard, toujours avec Fumseck sur son épaule, et allait abondonné quand soudain il vit un couloir qu'il n'avait jamais remarquer avant. Il s'avança dans le couloir et au milieu de ce couloir trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il y avait un grand tableau représentant un phénix endormit. Fumseck se mit a chanté et le phénix du tableau se mit a se réveiller lentement. Celui-ci se mit à chanter, mais le pire c'est qu'Harry comprit ce qu'il dit.  
  
# Heu pourrai-je savoir si c'est ici que se trouve la chambre des secret ? # Demanda Harry. # Tu réussi a parler phénilangue ? tu dois être l'héritier des Trois Mage. Oui ici est l'entrée de la chambre. Pour rentrer tu n'a qu'à traverser le tableau # Dit le Phénix. Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et traversa directement le tableau. Ce qu'il vit l'émerveilla. 


	3. Chapitre3

Chapitre3 : La chambre des secrets  
  
# Heu pourrai-je savoir si c'est ici que se trouve la chambre des secret ? # Demanda Harry. # Tu réussi a parler phénilangue ? tu dois être l'héritier des Trois Mage. Oui ici est l'entrée de la chambre. Pour rentrer tu n'a qu'à traverser le tableau # Dit le Phénix. Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et traversa directement le tableau. Ce qu'il vit l'émerveilla.  
  
Cette chambre des secrets était plus belle que celle de Serpentard. Elle était coloré au couleur de Gryffondor. Il y'avait un salon avec plusieurs fauteuils et une salle a manger juste à coté où se trouvait une grande table et des couverts en or. Harry ouvrit une armoire et y trouva plusieurs arme blanche et il manquait une arme qui devait sûrement être l'épée de Gryffondor. Il referma l'armoire et alla au premier étage. Il y'avait 4 chambres, chacune ayant ses propres salle de bain et il y'avait une porte qui menait à une salle d'entraînement. Lorsqu'Harry rentra dans sa chambre et il y vit une bibliothèque plus grande que celle du collège et un livre ainsi qu'une lettre sur une table basse. Harry décida de commencer a s'entraîner sur le champ pour tester sa puissance mais il fallait d'abord qu'il aille chercher les 2 livres que Serpentard avait laissé pour lui. Il descendit donc dans la chambre et prit les deux livres qu'il avait trouvé au bout de dix minutes de recherche. Il remonta avec Fumseck qui ne le quittait pas et regagna la chambre des secrets de Gryffondor. Il alla dans sa chambre et lu la lettre qui lui était destiné.  
  
Chère Harry,  
  
Si tu lit cette lettre, cela veut dire que tu est sur le point de commencer ton entraînement. Je te conseille d'apprendre les art de combats moldu et le maniement des armes car tu en aura grand besoin. Tu devra lire le livre qui est sur la table basse d'abord à l'intérieur il y aura 2 sort que tu dois te lancer après avoir lu les théories. Ses sort permettent de lire plus vite tout en comprenant et le deuxième a tout mémoriser. Je te conseille ensuite de lire tout les livres de ma bibliothèque et terminé par celui de Salazard. Je sais que sa va être dur mais grâce au sort tu pourra lire 2 livre en moins de 2 heures donc tu pourra lire 2 livre tout les soirs avant de dormir et en deux mois tu auras tout fini. Bonne chance, Godric Gryffondor  
  
Harry regarda l'heure il était 12h et il avait faim. Quand il prit une dizaine de livre et descendit au rez-de-chaussée il vit dans la salle a manger un menu. Il se décida a le prendre et regarda a l'intérieur. Il vit qu'il pouvait choisir ce qu'il voulait et sourit.  
  
Sirius était inquiet il n'avait pas vu Harry de la journée et pourtant il était 22h. Il attendait dans le bureau de Dumbledore quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Harry entra avec Fumseck sur son épaule. Bonsoir Sirius, Albus, dit-il. Bonsoir Harry, dit Albus. Où était tu ? demanda Sirius en le serrant dans ses bras. J'était dans la chambre des secrets de Godric Gryffondor, dit-il. Vous voulez venir avec moi ? Bien sûr, dit immédiatement Dumbledore. J'accepte aussi, dit Sirius. Ils suivirent Harry à travers le Château et dès qu'ils arrivèrent devant le tableau, Harry leur dit de le suivre il passa a travers et quand Sirius et Albus voulurent passé ils se cognèrent contre le tableau. Harry était ressorti ne les ayant pas vu venir et leur demanda ce qui ce passait quand ceux-ci répondirent qu'ils ne pouvait pas passer. # Pourrais tu laisser passer Sirius Black et Albus Dumbledore ? # demanda t'il sous les yeux étonné de Sirius et de Albus. # Oui maître mais pour cela il faudrait que j'identifie leur aura spirituelle au cas où si ce sont d'autre personne sous leur forme êtes-vous d'accord ?# Harry acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et dit aux autres de ce placer devant le tableau chacun leur tour puis d'attendre qu'il leur dise de rentrer. Dès que chacun ait été identifié ils entrèrent. Les deux adultes étaient sous le choc tellement la pièce était grande. Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure , dit Harry en souriant. « Magnifique » fut le seul mot qui purent sortirent de leur bouche. Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils et discutèrent. Albus ? dit soudain Harry. Comment se fait-il que ma mère soit l'héritière de Serpentard ? Ce n'est pas Voldemort ? Harry écoute bien ce que je vais te dire et ne t'énerve pas, répondit Dumbledore. Ta mère est l'héritière de Serpentard mais c'est parce qu'elle est la fille de Voldemort. Comment ? Demandèrent Harry et Sirius à l'unisson. Je vais vous raconter une histoire. 


End file.
